Honour and Denial
by ErinSheppard
Summary: A Musketeers story. A possible horse thief, a woman in distress, or a spy? Maybe all three?
1. Chapter 1

Charlotte frowned with disdain at Mrs Beaufort as she sat with her head on her chin, snoring loudly. The woman had been either snoring or yammering at her since they had met up on the boat in Calais a fortnight ago, she was contemplating what it would be like to gag the woman now. A smile crept onto her face as she imagined a silent journey. That she wasn't allowed to ride alongside the carriage irked her still, at least she had been allowed to bring Conky along though, her faithful black stallion was tied to the back of the carriage. She could hear his steps behind the carriage and a comforting whinny every now and then, he was as frustrated at their slow pace as she was. A sharp crack broke her out of her reverie as the carriage lurched to the side and she and mrs Beaufort were thrown against one side of the carriage as it fell to the ground, mrs Beaufort screamed as she landed heavily on top of her. She heard the men shouting and Henry neighing loudly behind her. She disentangled herself from Mrs Beaufort and climbed to the door above them, she pushed it open and climbed out into the ensuing chaos.

"Rob?" She called out to her man, he was standing behind the coach holding Henry by the harness and talking with the driver and his boy, she hopped down from the carriage door and walked round to them. The wheel had come off the axle, where it had broken was splintered and mean looking.

"I don't understand, I checked the axle last night before we went to bed sir. The axle shouldn't have broken." The coachman was telling rob, he looked up at Charlotte.

"Not to worry lass, I'll ride for help and we'll be on the way again soon. How's the lady B?" He asked nodding at the stricken carriage from where a cacophony of screeching could still be heard. Charlotte shook her head at him with a grimace, then looked up as a pistol shot sounded across the road, Rob turned quickly, pulling out the wicked looking sword he carried at his waist.

"I wouldn't be looking to use that if I were you." A cold voice told them in French. Charlotte and rob turned to the voice and saw a group of about ten mounted men looking at them, guns raised and pointed at them.

"Rob?" Charlotte questioned as rob moved to stand slightly in from of her.

"It's alright lass." He said gently handing her Henry's halter. He snorted and pawed at the ground, rob slowly lowered the sword.

"Good." The lead man said, he slid off his horse and sauntered towards them. The coachmen made as if to lift the heavy pistol at his waist but the man fired first and with a cry the coachmen fell back to the ground, his boy knelt by his side, clutching the bleeding man with a cry. "We'll have no more of that will we?" The man stated calmly, as if he hadn't just shot a man. He took the sword off rob and turned to Charlotte, assessing her. His eyes raked down her simply clad figure, then back up to her face, he smirked at her and she flinched. "We're here for Lady Charlotte Percy." He stated, Charlotte flinched and rob stared straight ahead at the man. There was a sudden clatter from the carriage and then Mrs. Beaufort's heavily powdered face and bright wig appeared from the carriage door, screeching as she pulled herself out of the carriage.

"What on earth is happening?" She demanded, "Girl, help me out of here now." The man winked quickly at Charlotte and then turning sauntered closer to the carriage, Mrs. Beaufort peered down at him imperiously and then held out a hand as if he was there to help her out of the carriage. He studied the heavy brocade and lace dress she wore, the string of pearls around her neck and the haughty look on her face, smirking again. Then Mrs. Beaufort must have realised he wasn't going to help her as he raised the gun, she cried out and tried to shield herself with her arms as he fired again, Charlotte flinched as she fell forwards and lay unmoving hung over the side of the carriage. Charlotte cringed into Henry's neck, in less than five minutes the carriage had crashed and now two people were dead, she looked at Rob who met her eyes briefly, and nodding at her as her hands tightened on the harness she was holding. "Now then," the man turned back to them. "Now that's taken care of, what shall we do with you?" He didn't move towards them, but the look he gave them spoke of menace.

"I'm Lady Percy's man." Rob said, offering himself first, "and this is Sarah, the lady's maid." Charlotte didn't turn to rob, not wanting to give away the subterfuge and ruin robs quick thinking. The man nodded, his eyes raked up and down Charlotte again and then he turned to his men.

"Search the carriage." The men dismounted and Charlotte and rob watched as they began disassembling the carriage and its contents, they roughly pushed aside the body of mrs Beaufort, and then in minutes her meagre possessions were pulled out and scattered to the wind. Their leader watched all this with casual disinterest before turning to them again. Rob turned to her with a wry smile and pushed her against Henry,

"Ride lass." He told her then drew the sword again. Holding back a sob for him she jumped astride the large black stallion, turning him away from where rob was engaging with the man. She heard a clatter of swords and a cry of "get her!" And then she was away, Henry thundering back up the road.


	2. Chapter 2

Aramis and D'Artagnon were singing as they rode along the road back to Paris. Porthos was laughing at them as Athos ignored them all, keeping his eyes on the road ahead. They had been three days escorting a diplomat to the border, now they were on the way back and some of them were feeling bored. His horses ears priced forwards alert and he looked ahead to see a huge black horse come galloping around the bend in the road, a woman in a pale green dress riding astride, skirts hitched up as she bared her calves, kicking the horse onwards furiously. They were alert at once, and watched as she saw them, looking at Athos with what looked like anger before wheeling her horse round and with an encouraging cry galloped off the road onto the field, heading away from them.

"Well that was..." Aramis commented, talking off as they watched the woman jump a dry stone wall, maintaining the perfect position in the saddle.

"Interesting." Athos continued, his horse shied and sidestepped nervously then as six other riders could be seen galloping across the fields, following the woman rider, who had just made it to the tree line. The sound of gunfire could be heard as the men fired in her direction.

"Six against one doesn't seem fair." Aramis stated, counting the figures.

"None of our concern." Athos supplied, "probably a horse thief."

"You don't really believe that, she looked..." Aramis paused looking for the right word, "distressed."

"Ah, a damsel in distress?" D'Artagnon suggested, smiling wryly at Athos who swore quietly.

"Alright then." He agreed and kicking his horse forwards and taking off in the direction of the woods, his horse was leading the way when he reached the tree line, he could hear shouting ahead, someone shouting to spread out. He slowed to a trot scanning the gaps between the trees. Minutes passed as he looked around him, losing sight of D'Artagnon and Porthos as he and Aramis searched the woods, trying to avoid being seen by the other men. He was considering going back when there, between the trees, a flash of green. He cantered forward and spotted the woman, running forwards.  
"Lead the others away, I'll take care of her." He instructed Aramis who nodded and took off in the other direction, nearing the woman he took a jump of his horse and tackled the woman to the ground, pushing them both into the undergrowth and hiding in the ferns, he clamped a hand over her mouth and held her body down with his. "Don't make a sound; I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered as she resisted him, wrapping her hand around his. She stilled as hoof beats galloped close past them and then he heard Aramis shouting from the distance; "This way, I can see her through the trees." He heard more hoof beats and he put his head down, ducking into the curve of her neck. His senses whirled briefly as he inhaled the smell of frankincense and something almost herbal from her. His eyes met her wide dark green eyes staring up at him, she hadn't made a sound yet so he loosened his hand and held his finger to his lips, she nodded understanding. She flinched as more gunfire cracked through the woods. He shuffled them further into the bracken, holding her close to him still, "it's alright." He whispered. More hooves thundered close by, feeling as of they were right next to their heads, her hands tightened their grip on his coat. They lay together for a few minutes until the shots stopped and no shouting could be heard, more minutes passed as Athos waited to hear Aramis call out the all clear. Her fingers loosened from his jacket slowly, her body relaxing beneath him, his eyes met hers again and he studied her taking his time as he memorised her face. Dark green eyes, under strong arched eyebrows, her cheeks were flushed and lightly tanned as if she spent a little time out of doors, her pink rosebud lips were slightly parted, she licked her lips nervously as she looked up at him, involuntarily his fingers moved to her hair and he curled a loop of the rich golden brown tresses around his finger, she blinked up at him and he fought the urge to bury his face in her neck again and inhale that almost familiar spicy smell. All of a sudden he realised how intimate the way they were laying was, his knee rested between her legs and his body above hers. The woman let out a long breathe and looked right at Athos, her fingers moved slightly on his jacket and he felt her knuckles just graze his chest. A shout made him jump and he looked up and around him as he heard Athos call out to him. He got to his feet and held out a hand to her. She took it and he lifted her to her feet.

"There you are." Aramis called out, trotting towards them. Athos nodded at Aramis but noticed the woman move to stand behind him slightly, her fingers still lightly touching his. Aramis dipped his hat at her. "My lady." She blinked up at him. "Aramis of the Kings musketeers at your service." She inclined her head at him respectfully stepping out from behind Athos.

"Thank you," she said in accented French. "My name is Lady Charlotte Percy, I was travelling to Uze when my coach was attacked by them men you saw fit to see off." She finished looking at them both, Aramis dismounted as Athos turned to face her.

"Your coach was attacked?" He questioned.

"Yes, my coachmen and my travelling companion Mrs. Beaufort were killed, and I believe my manservant rob may also have been injured helping me escape." She supplied, her voice was growing stronger.

"I'm glad we came upon you then who knows what may have happened." Aramis put in.

"Quite." Charlotte replied with an arched eyebrow, a trickle of blood ran down her forehead, she put a hand up to head confused.

"You're bleeding." Athos told her.

"It's nothing. I hit my head when I fell from my horse, my horse," she looked around her at the woods. "I need my horse, I need to get back to Rob and the carriage."

"We should at least see to your wound." Aramis stepped in.

"It's nothing," she said dismissively. "Head wounds always bleed," she wiped at the blood on her forehead, pushing a red smear across her temple. "It's not my first tumble from a horse." As off on cue a horse whinnied from across the woods. She turned away from them and looked to where Porthos and D'Artagnon were riding towards them, Porthos leading Henry between them. "Oh thank god."


End file.
